He Wasn't What She Was Looking For
by Cowpie Surprise
Summary: Whee! A SpeedyCheshire one shot! Mostly based on the cartoon, with their little fight scene. A dash of the comics thrown in, just a little. Told in Cheshire's POV.


**So yeah like guys my friend Sam IMed me and was like, "HOW COULD STAR KISS ROBIN?" and just THAT got me hooked back on Teen Titans. I had always loved it, but my passion for the cartoon had faded when the show was cancelled on Kids WB and I was too poor for cable to watch it on Cartoon Network. After doing some research, I discovered Cheshire, a cool Asian villain, and Speedy (like Pit but not in a curtain) had loved each other.**

**That was when I was like, "Damn, I gotta see the episode where they fight!" Luckily, there's the handy You Tube and I found the episode "Calling All Titans" in no time.**

**Which inspired me to do this.**

**Disclaimer: -insert funny witty comment about Jen saying she doesn't own Teen Titans-**

He Wasn't What She Was Looking For

It was entertaining to see him run. No, really. It was. I mean, it was hard for me to keep up in the branches, but no infamous assassin lets that show, right? It's just silly seeing him running pathetically along while I hop from branch to branch in pursuit. Maybe it made me feel superior because he was just a tiny dot, while I was up high. Yeah, maybe that was it.

He stopped in a clearing and drew an arrow, carefully circling around himself, obviously looking for me. I sat there patiently, waiting for him to discover me. I almost giggled when he went right past me, but then saw me and brought his bow back. Too late! I had jumped one branch up and easily dodged his arrow. Landing on the ground a few feet away from him, I brought up my sleeves to block the numerous light arrows that showered down upon me. Then I revealed my claws.

His eyes doubled in size the minute the moon caught the glistening metal of my poison-tipped claws. I smiled behind my Cheshire Cat mask. I guess it didn't matter anyway, since the mask wore a big-ass grin on it already. But I didn't mind—I loved it.

He shot a few more useless arrows as I easily cart wheeled out of their paths. This was seriously all he had? I snorted with laughter inwardly. Bringing him down was gonna be easy, but I couldn't do it just yet. After all, he was kind of cute…

My claws in my right hand sliced the tip of his lame old bow off, which reduced him to evading me by walking backwards. My left hand's claws chopped of the bottom of his bow, and then I sliced it neatly in half. Sorry, Robin Hood! I swung my head, bringing my heavy hair around to smack him. I missed—or was it on purpose? Brushing the thought aside, I went after him again.

The silly boy had backed himself up against a tree, totally helpless. I wish the grin on my mask was bigger—I wanted to show how happy I was and how pleased my boss would be. His hand went flying to his belt, and pulled something round and small out. I was cautious at first. Was it a bomb? Maybe some gas to help him escape? Then I saw the big fat "T" on it—I knew what _that _meant. He was gonna chicken out and call for some help. Bringing my boot up, I shoved his wrist against the tree, knocking the little thing out of his hands. His left hand was free; I don't see why he didn't do anything. I kept my foot there, for a few seconds, but in those few seconds, something happened.

His masked eyes met mine. Okay, that sounds sort of corny, but hey, it was sort of sad.

_Why are you doing this?_ They were clearly saying. _Do you really want to help the Brotherhood of Evil destroy the world?_

"Shut up!" I wanted to scream. "It isn't easy, okay! I bet you weren't abandoned by your father, who probably raped your mother, and I bet you weren't sold into slavery! You didn't have to kill your master to escape, and you didn't spend years of training, learning the crafts of poison and martial arts like I did! You don't know anything about me, so don't you start telling me what to do!"

Yeah, that's pretty much my past in a few sentences. It's horrible, so I'm not gonna go on a ramble about it. Besides, things are going so much better now.

So, back to Robin Hood who was held behind my boot. I don't know what overcame me to pause so long, but after looking at his face, I carried out what I was supposed to do. Besides, it doesn't hurt to see what he looks like when he's awake, because I probably won't see him like that for a while.

Swinging my head in a downward motion, my hair came sweeping over, pounding him in the side of the head. I must have put all my power into it; he was knocked out instantly. I didn't think it'd work considering he's one of the Titans, but it did. He crumpled to the mossy ground without a sound, and I stood above him.

My job was done. Now all I had to do was bring him back to The Brotherhood HQ. Oh boy, this was the fun part. No one was going to help me because they're all off fighting the other oh-so-powerful-and-brave Titans. I scoffed. If they were all as strong as Robin Hood, this whole thing would be a piece of cake.

I took a good look at him for the first time. After all the moving around and that pause you'd think I'd know what he looked like pretty well, but I didn't. He had short, well-combed orange hair, and his face was masked by a simple black-and-white one. He wore some cut-off gloves and a red top. On the left side of his chest was a big "S". I wondered what it stood for. He had a supply of arrows strapped around him, and a belt full of some crap he never used—maybe he didn't even have anything in there, and it was all for show.

"So, Mr. S," I said aloud, knowing he was sleeping like a babe, "what say we head on over to HQ?"

Pretending he had answered, I gently (and I don't know why I did it _gently_) lifted him up. I was strong from all the training I did for so many years, so it didn't matter. I made sure my claws wouldn't impale him as we went along. I felt his gentle breathing, knowing he was going to be alright—he'd just have one hell of a headache when he wakes up. Dude, I love my hair.

I carried him along, wishing there was some easier way to get our foes to HQ. I envied the people who had the powers to fly and all that jazz. I scoffed again. I didn't have any powers—I was the real thing. I felt the pride washing over me as I went on my way.

That's pretty much how I met this certain Titan who caught my interest so. I suppose he was attractive in one way or another (I'm not sure about "heroic"; I mean, come _on_, I beat him easily!) and I knew he was getting to me. I never even learned his name—I just knew it started with an "S". So Mr. S was how I labeled him.

Although I think I liked "Robin Hood" better.


End file.
